Melody Hinata
For the alternate timeline version of the character, see Melody Hinata/Alternate Realities. : Melody Hinata is a Human/Magical Girl from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. Cheerful, optimistic, & a positive thinker, Melody Hinata wields a pair of (non-attacking (?)) robotic gauntlets. One of the members of the Kyra Kanade's team. She currently serves as a searcher of the team, due to her seemingly pacifistic nature unless she had no choice. She often attempts to dissuade her friends from fighting with others, and she's also very forgiving to the people who had (somehow) killed one of her comrades, if she understands their feelings. Melody also doesn't like guys who cheat their previous girlfriends for putting romantic feelings to her.Raven: Half-Human, Half-Witch Melody had a silver-haired childhood friend, which she had met & helped her at some point. What happens to her friendship with the girl after their departure is currently unknown.Magica Quartlet's Magical Molly! Weapons/Abilities *Kajiuria System - After being assimilated with the system, Melody can use Magic Abilities. *"Full Boost" - Melody can increase her magic's attack strength. However, due to the potential risk of overriding the system, Melody would get killed if she further increases her Magic's strength. Weapons *Robotic gauntlets - Melody wields a pair of mechanical fists for battle. The fists also had a light-up gimmick, which is pretty useful to walk in dark areas. However, the lights can also temporarily blind enemies. The fists also primarily serve as her close-ranged melee weapon. **Energy Blast - The gauntlets can fire light energy to paralyze enemies.Magical Molly! THE GAME Abilities *Healing - Melody is shown to have healing abilities. *Telepathy - Melody can communicate her allies telepathically with her hair buns, which resembles handsets. *Search - Melody can use this ability to detect invisible people or see through illusions. Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: **'Ariel Winter' (English, all media) **'Hisako Kanemoto' (Japanese, all media) *Motto: My shining light will bring hope to my friends. *Originally Mamiko Noto is intended to voice Melody, however, due to the last-minute change, the voice actress is changed into Hisako Kanemoto (voice of Kotoura Haruka from Kotoura-san, and Onodera Kosaki from Nisekoi ((Vomic)). Instead, Mamiko Noto replaced Matsuki Miyu to voice Miya Yoshino after her death. **Voice actor-wise, Melody shares a trait with Haruka Kotoura: Telepathy. *Like her Suzune Magica counterpart: **Her childhood friend is a certain gray/silver-haired girl. **Her parents were divorced. **Her sister is a villainous Magical Girl. **She retains her positive-minded & optimistic personality. *Unlike her Suzune Magica counterpart: **She is never blind when she was a child. * In Magical Molly! THE GAME: **An alternate skin for Melody Hinata (which is revamped by GAN) is available as download content. (This does not alter her abilities though) ***The content can also be used for Arena Mode, too. **If her relationship to Raven had reached to the max, she would see her as the "secondary older sister" figure. *Her English voice actress: Ariel Winter, also previously voiced Thumper's sister from Bambi II, Young Sio from Afro Samurai: Resurrection, Gretchen from Phineas and Ferb, Carrie Kelley from the 2-parter animated adaption of'' Batman: The Dark Knight Returns'', and currently Sofia from Sofia the First. *Alice often joked Melody's gauntlets would potentially fire like rockets . Foreign names *Japanese: メロディー・日向 (Merodī Hinata) See also *Kathryn Hinata, her sister. *Comparison:Matsuri Hinata VS Melody Hinata References Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Females Category:Weapon User: Robotic Fists Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME characters Category:Magical Molly! Shorts characters Category:Kyra Kanade's Team members Category:Kajiuria System Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Puella Magi